The Origin of Twilight Princess Link
by Nerdtendo1889
Summary: This is a fanfiction story on what lies beneath the hero of twilight, how he became to live in Ordon Village and what happened to his family. This is my first fanfiction.


**The Origins of Twilight Princess Link**

'I think the baby is coming!' Sera panicked, her husband panicked as well.

'I-I'll get you a blanket,' her husband had no knowledge of what to do when someone was giving birth.

They lived in a house with nobody else around. The husband was a knight of Hyrule, who wasn't at home so much. Luckily, he was home at this time.

'Umm, I-I'm going to need you to push.' He said, his palms were sweaty and his face was starting to sweat. Sera wasn't as freaked out as much as her husband.

'Can I hold your hand?' Sera moans, her husband gives his hand. She squeezes so hard her husband had to flinch a bit. Several minutes passed until… 'It's a boy!' cried Sera.

'Here,' her husband wrapped him into a grey blanket and gave the baby to Sera. 'What should we call him?' he asks.

'Link,' Sera declares. 'After the hero of time.' Sera looked down at Link and smiles. 'My little Link.' She whispers. She noticed something on Link's left hand, something on his skin that looked like a triforce. All the triangles were perfectly in place. _It's just a birthmark,_ she thought.

(Six years later)

'Mommy, can I go to Hyrule with daddy again?' Link was now six years old and was getting bored being around the house all the time.

'I'm sorry Link but your dad told me there were bandits around recently and doesn't want you getting hurt or anything. So stay here for today okay?' his heavily pregnant mother was in the kitchen making the pumpkin soup that Link loved.

'Bye.' Link's father waved and walked out, Link waved and smiled.

'Oh, that reminds me. Link, can you go feed the chickens? They must be hungry by now.'

'Fine.' Link sighs and grabs the chicken feed and walks out. Link did not enjoy feeding the chickens. Some were very aggressive and they all looked the same so Link couldn't tell which ones to watch out for. All the chickens were at the back of the house in a fenced area. There were twelve white chickens walking around and clucking. Link approaches the gate and hesitates to open it. The troth he has to fill was all the way at the back of the area and there was no gate there. Link stepped inside and quickly walked to the troth and filled it. He also had to fill the water troth which was the hardest part. He got water from the nearby well and started to fill the troth. Chickens got really aggressive when he did that for some reason. Link stepped backwards when he was finished and hit one of the chickens behind him. It flapped it's wings signalling that it was hurt. The other chickens started attacking Links feet. Link screamed and climbed over the fence into the back garden.

'I hate you all.' He glared at them. Link walked back inside his house and saw his mother on the floor holding a newborn baby wrapped in a white blanket in her arms.

'Link, it's your sister,' she shows the baby to Link. Link sits next to his mother watching the baby sleeping.

'You gave birth already?'

'Heh, she's so cute.' his mother kisses the baby on her forehead.

'What's her name?' Asks Link.

'Lee.' His mother says.

Link is now 10 years old and his sister is four. Link often goes to the Hyrule castle town market and gets food with his father. His father has taught him sword fighting for when he has to fight someone who is attacking him. He also goes fishing in the river near his home. Fishing was one of Link's favourite activities to do in his free time.

'Link, what's Hyrule Town like?' asked Lee. Lee had such a sweet and innocent voice it made Link adore her even more.

'Oh, it's great. The people are really nice there and there are so many different foods to try too.' Link smiled. Link and Lee both walked to where their father should be; at the river.

'Dad!' Lee happily shouted and ran over to their father. 'Can I go to the castle town with you? Please?' She begged.

' _sigh,_ fine.' He sighed. Their father had promised that he'd take Lee with him to the market.

'Thank you!' she hugged him and giggled.

'Bye Link. Also, tell your mother I said bye.' He said getting his sack of rupees and his hat.

'Okay.' Link said and waved.

'We'll be back before dark.'

Link goes inside and sees his mother cooking something that smalls rather delicious.

'Dad's going to the market again. He said bye.'

'Okay.'

Several hours passed, it was getting dark already. 'They're late.' Link's mother said with a worried face.

'I'm sure it's nothing.' Link said trying to get his mother to stop stressing. Link stepped outside and looked out the direction they went in. He walked further and further away from the house, not being aware of how dangerous it is to go alone at night. Until he spotted something unusual in the dark distance. He walked towards it and to his horror he saw his father and sister, dead. They had blood pouring out of stab wounds in their chests and blood staining those areas of their clothes. Link couldn't believe what's in front of him, he didn't want to believe it. He falls to his knees and clutches his head crying hysterically.

'Link!' he hears his mother's voice in the distance.

'Mom!' his mother hears his voice and immediately knows he's crying. She rushes over to Link and sees her husband and daughter surrounded by a pool of blood.

'No. no, this…no. Why them!?' she cries and hugs Link, Link cries into his mother's shoulder.

Weeks passed since Lee and Link's father's deaths. It just wasn't the same without them.

'Mom,' Link says.

'Yes?' Link's mother says. She is holding a family picture of everyone, together. Everyone's smiles made her even sadder.

'Why is the world so cruel? I mean, why do people murder eachother to get someone's money or-or just for the feeling of taking someone else's life?' tears fill his eyes as he looks at his mother holding he picture even tighter.

'I…I'm not sure.' She whispers.

'I miss them.'

'Me too Link… you're all I have left.' She cries and sits next to Link and hugs him tightly.

'You're all I have left too.' He utters.

'Since it's only us, we have to stick together. We have to help each other out a lot more.' She says with a less sad-tone.

'Wait…' Link stands up. 'I smell burning.' Link runs over to where the bedrooms are. 'Mom! The house is on fire!' Link shouts.

'Oh my gosh! Link, get water!' his mother panics and gets left over water from the dinner they just had. The fire spread quickly around the house because of all the dry wood it was made of. Link ran outside with a wooden bucket to get water, when he was halfway back to the house, the whole thing was aflame. With his mother still inside. 'Mom! Where are you!?' Link shouts when he gets inside. Smoke made it hard to see anything and it was like walking into a furnace on the inside. 'Mom!' The place was crumbling. The ceiling was falling around Link.

'Link…' he heard his mother weakly say.

'I'm coming!' he follows her voice. He sees her half crushed by the fallen ceiling. He lifts off the heavy wood and tries to help his mother up.

'Mom quick-'

'My legs are crushed. I can't get up.' She weakly says. More of the house falls next to them. 'Get out quickly, save yourself.' She moans.

'No! I'm not leaving you.' Link cries.

'I love you, Link.' She hands him the family photo and right as she does, some of the burning ceiling falls onto her burning the rest of her. Link runs out crying and coughing. He looks back at the flaming house and sees a man running up to there from a distance. He saw that he had three buckets of water, and there were more men coming after him. They all helped put out the fire. Link laid on the floor watching them frantically put out the blaze. Until he blacks out.

Link wakes up; he's in a bed with light coming through a window above him.

'Oh, you're awake.' A girl's voice says. Link looks around a bit and sees someone sitting on a chair next to him. 'You slept for pretty long. I thought you might've died.' She said.

'Where am I?' Link asks.

'Why, you're in Ordon Village. Some of the men here saw the smoke from your house. Also, you were carrying this picture with you.' She gave the family picture to Link. Link stared down at it, he then remembered everything that happened. 'You know, you kinda look like your dad. Oh, my name's Ilia. What's your name?' she asks nicely.

'Link.' Link said quietly. They both were quiet for a few minutes with a sad energy around them.

'I'm sorry about your mom.' Ilia said. Tears started to fill Link's eyes but he forced himself to hold them back because he didn't want to cry in front of a pretty girl. 'It's okay to cry,' she said. 'Especially after what you've been through.' Someone opens the door to the room; it was the man who Link first saw putting out the fire.

'He's awake, dad.' Ilia said Looking down at Link.

' _Sigh_ …I'm sorry Link.' He said. 'We'll take care of you.'

'You come out when you're ready.' They both leave the room with Link still in bed. Link looks at the family picture. All the memories of their tragic deaths come to him. He cries while staring at the picture. Everything he has ever known and loved has been durned or killed. The only thing from his past, is that picture. Link gets up and walks out still trying to wipe away his tears. He walks down a hallway of a house and into a kitchen. 'Hi. Are you hungry?' Ilia was standing at the doorway of the kitchen probably to wait for Link to come out. 'C'mon,' she sits down at a nearby table and jesters for Link to sit next to her. Link sits down and puts his head on his hands. 'You know, you down talk that much.' Ilia says.

'Or maybe you talk too much,' her father comes into the room and goes to the kitchen to stir something. 'give him a rest. He's been through a lot. Ilia sighs and Looks out the window next to them. Link looks as well, there's a whole village outside. People are working, fishing and children are playing outside. Everyone looks so happy, which makes Link feel like he's the only one in the world who's unhappy.

The next day Ilia gives Link a tour of the village. Link took more of a liking to Ilia, he even had a small crush on her. He smiled for the first time in a while. Link and Ilia went up one of the hills, they came to a place with many goats eating grass around a field. 'I have something to show you,' Ilia went to the back of where the goat pen was and there was a horse and next to it a faun. 'This is my horse,' she points to the faun. 'And this is my dad's horse. She's called Zelda, named after princess Zelda from Hyrule castle. I'm not sure what to call my horse though.' She looks at the horse and rests on the fence.

'How about Epona?' Link suggests. 'L-like the horse the hero of time rode.'

'Oh yeah! That's a great name. Epona.' She giggles. 'Wait…' she grabs Link's left hand and studies it. 'Is that a triforce on your hand?' she asks.

'Well, my mom said it's just a birthmark.'

'My father told me once that every hundred years a hero is born. And that hero is the holder of the triforce of courage. He's also good with swords.'

'I'm good with swords.' Link pointed out.

'Heh, maybe you're the hero.' Ilia jokes.

'Ha, imagine.' Link laughs.

Ilia and Link became best friends through their childhood. Link continued to live in Ordon village for most of his life. And one day found out he really was an incarnation of the hero of legend; the hero of twilight.

This is my first fandom, hope you liked it. :)


End file.
